Vampire Knight Chatfest 'M' version
by fanficgirl85
Summary: i do not know how to summarise this, so just read, it is about the vampire knight cast and heir scandelous life..there are two versions 't' and 'm' the 'm' verion includes lemons...you are reading the 'm' version note: there are a lot of pairings :D
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Knight Chat-fest

Chapter 1

_A/N, okay so this is it,_

_There are two versions of this story, a "T" version for those who play it safe, and an "M" version for those who like it a little dirty ;)_

_The story line is exactly the same except the M version has some lemons and the other version does not!_

SCHOOL CHAT FORUM

Yuki: hey guys, what's up?

Kaname: hello Yuki

Zero: KURAN

Yuki: hey Kaname, hey Zero

Zero: hey aren't you getting ready for the um...you know

Yuki: what about you, shouldn't you be getting ready?

Kaname: what thing?

Yuki: umm, nothing?

Kaname: can I come?

Zero: FUCK NOT KURAN

Aido: it is a date dumbass, of course you can't go

Yuki: thank Hana

Aido: anytime Yuk

Sayori: what is with those pet names, you guys aren't even dating

Yuki: naww jealous much?

Sayori: ugg hell no!

Yuki: he IS YOUR BF

Sayori: wait how the fuck do you know

Aido: I told her?

Sayori: omg Aido

Yuki: haha

Aido: :/

Yuki: and that's why ya love me XP

Aido: XP

Yuki: time to go right Zero

Zero: right

Yuki: gotta go...bye Aido xx

Aido: bye xx

Yuki, Zero logged off

Kaname, Aido: I'm outta here

Ruka: yes, Kaname is all mines now

Kaname: no...just no Ruka

Kaname logged off

Ruka: noooo

Kain: Ruka it is okay, we can talk ;)

Ruka: ugg no

Aido: rejection hahhaha

Aido logged of

Kaname logged back on

Kaname: might as well chat I am so bored :/

Ruka: that bitch Yuki is going to pay, who wants to stalk the date?

Sayori: I am so in!

Kain: anything for you Ruka

Kaname: as long as Yuki is away from Kiryu I am okay

Ruka: but Yori, I thought you were Yuki's best friend

Sayori: yeah I am, but still she and Aido are getting to close, and Aido has ditched me so many times for her, if she has a bad date, she may realise how I feel and back off a little

Ruka: so, anyone got a plan

Kaname: no, but we must get her away from that stupid Kiryu!

Kain: nope, but I am sure we will find a plan soon

Sayori: maybe

Ruka: spill

Sayori: okay here it is

_A/N I hope that you liked it, the next chapter will be about them stalking and ruining the date! Read and review_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stalking the date

Zero took Yuki to a fancy restaurant, when they got there they both ordered their meals.

"Someone needs to distract the chef... Ruka," Kaname ordered.

She nodded her head and walked towards the kitchen.

"Hey sexy," Ruka flirted distracting the chef, before leading him into the closet.

Back to the "date crashers"`1

When the chef left the room, Sayori slipped a laxative into Zero's food, while Kaname stole Yuki's wallet putting it into Zero's bag. Then Kain delivered them the food, it was all well and good, when all of a sudden Zero rushed to the bathroom.

"what was that all about?" Yuki thought to herself

3 HOURS LATER! O.o

"omg, Zero must have ditched the date or something" Yuki reached into her purse to get her wallet, when she found it gone. She told the waiter that she had no money, he said it was okay, but she had to scrub dishes to work it off.

2 HOURS LATER

Yuki walked back to the table to find Zero walking towards her.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"..."

A slutty girl (Sayori in disguise) approached them

"Zerrooooo, my money please, like NOW" She sung, giving Yuki the wrong message.

Zero reached into his bag, when he grabbed Yuki's wallet.

"what the heck Zero, you steal my wallet, go with some whore, and make me wash fricken dishes, worst date ever" she screamed, before grabbing her wallet and storming home.

ON THE COMPUTER

Yuki: worst date ever!

Aido: what happened?

Takuma: I am here for you

Kaname: ^^ da fuq

Yuki: Taku is like my bro

Shiki: what happened

_ (Shiki is Yuki's cousin, and Takuma is like a bro to Yuki, Kaname and Yuki are not siblings :D, No vampire stuff and Aido and Yuki are really close! :DDD)_

Yuki: ask Zero, oh wait he might not be here, he could be with some whore!

Zero: actually I spent the whole time in the toilet and this chick gave me toilet paper if I paid her, and as for your purse I have no idea...forgive me!

Yuki: hmm, I guess?

Zero: thanks! Another date, maybe?

Yuki: maybe another time, ask me in a couple of weeks

Aido: I am coming over xx

Sayori: but our date! Don't tell me that you are going to ditch again!

Aido: well Yuk needs me more

Serein: hahhaha burn girl burn, what a backfire

Aido: backfire...meaning?

Serein logged of

WITH RUKA AND THE CHEF...

"hey sexy," Ruka flirted.

"what the..." the chef started, but was silenced when Ruka kissed him.

"Names, Keven," he got out as he started to massage her breasts through her top.

Ruka's eyes widened, it was not supposed to go this far.

RUKA'S POV

I have to do this for Kaname my love, I shut my eyes and went along with the kiss.

My eyes snapped open when I heard a ripping sound and realised that I was topless.

"W-What?" I asked.

He pinched my nipple through my bra, "ouch!"

"Shut it bitch," he ripped of my bra and immediately started to suck roughly on my right nipple pulling and twisting my other one.

"Please stop!" I begged, in response he went to the cupboard and got out a bottle of honey.

He took some out and spread it across my nipples making them hard and stand to attention.

Keven then started to lick them swirling them around with his tongue, while playfully flicking the other one with his fingers.

I would have to admit it feels pretty good but still!

My thoughts ended when he slipped my skirt and underwear down leaving me completely exposed to him.

That's the last thing I remember before I woke up. I was lying on Kain's bed and he was watching over me.

"W-What?" had that all just been a dream.

"No you weren't dreaming, I went to find you and found him fucking a sleeping you," Kain spoke.

Does that mean I am...I looked under the covers...to find that I was NAKED.

"What...if a stranger can see you nude then why can't I?" Kain joked playfully, smirking, "Na kidding, I got a maid to come here and change you,"

"Oh thank god!"

BACK TO THE CHATFEST

Yuki: I know that you are still online Seiren

Seiren: oh dang, how did you know?

Kaname: I may have let it slip...sorry

Aido: TELL ME

Yuki: don't worry, r u coming now?

Aido: yeah

Yori: but our date please guys!

Yuki: fine, fine

Aido: u sure

Yuki: yeah :D

Yori and Aido log off

YORI'S POV

"Sayo?" my boyfriend knocked at my door.

"babe," I spoke, letting him in. We started talking and when he wasn't looking I unbuttoned my top and exposed my bra.

"What are you doing?" Aido asked.

AIDO'S POV

Omg what the hell!


	3. Chapter 3

s/9702956/1/Vampire-Knight-Chatfest

this is a link to my new account and the proper new versions of vampire knight chatfest...

search up

AquaMel1224 if it doesnt work or message me


End file.
